


A Good Pet

by TippyTopDays



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Femdom, I love my job, Pegging? I guess, Sub!Ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TippyTopDays/pseuds/TippyTopDays
Summary: Ignis doesn't get what he expects, but that's not to say it's not what he wants.





	

Honestly he didn’t know what he should have expected. After all the times he had been so deliberately teasing and ignorant to her advances he should have expected it.  
But then again he didn’t know she wouldn’t ask him for it.

He had come home late again-body sore and eyes bleary-when she struck. The house was dark and the lights were all off aside from the few lamps she left on so he could see where he was going. Ignis smiled sadly, he’d been hoping to get home early so he could spend some time with his beloved but unfortunately life-more accurately, the Citadel- had other plans. Turning away from the presumed empty room he proceeded to put away his jacket and take off his shoes when a thick strap of material looped over his head and around his neck. At first he panicked, hands flying up to his neck when a body-a distinctly feminine body-pressed into his back and he froze, eyes widening.

“You’ve been testing my patience, Iggy.” Her voice lilted from behind him,“Did you think I would just give myself to you? Hmm?” He nodded stiffly, swallowing hard when she chuckled,“Sorry to disappoint, but I don’t just give myself to anyone. I especially don’t give myself to men who test me.”

She yanked on the leather, basking in the low gurgled moan that slipped from those perfect lips, his hands grasping weakly at the red leash wrapped around his throat. Her hands caressed the stitching,“Hmm, I never would have thought you would be into this kind of thing, dearest. You’re such a gentleman that it was definitely a surprise when I found these under your dresser a few days ago.” The man’s shoulders stiffened, a beet red blush coating his ears and she smiled at the sight,“Aww, don’t be so embarrassed, Iggy!” Lips brushed over his sensitive lobe,“It’s not like I’m complaining.”

Ignis could feel his pants getting tight, his blood pulsing and throbbing through his veins. Face still flushed he reached back, intent on grabbing onto her but she just backed away from him,“K-Kitten, I-”

A hand connected with his backside and he jolted, a surprised yelp torn from his throat as his hands flew to his ass,“For your disobedient behavior you do not get to touch me. Failure to comply will result in your needs being ignored. Now,” She pulled the leash until he was bending backwards, a weak groan leaving his throat as his body stretched,“Are you willing to be played with, my pet?”

A small gag was his response as he choked on the leather around his throat. Taking mercy, she let the leash slacken between them slightly, watching with smoldering eyes as he coughed and sputtered. Once he had caught his breath he inhaled sharply when a hand settled on his hip. The man bucked away from her wandering hands but she gripped him tight and pulled him back sharply, tutting calmly as he growled in return. 

Ignis was finally done with her little game. Gripping the leash with both hands he threw his weight forward, her body crashing into his as she stumbled into him. Green eyes flashed as he whipped around, the leash chafing his skin as he grabbed the hand that held his toy but he blushed red at what she was wearing. A red velvet corset hugged her curves and accentuated her bust, her sweet cavern hidden away behind black lace panties. New black gloves stretched over her delicate hands and bright red lipstick painted her lips; those lips curled into a smirk at his staring.

She took advantage of his distracted gaze and shoved him up against the closet door, her hand at his throat,“I thought I told you I wouldn’t tolerate your disobedient behavior.” Her voice was sharp and to the point as her eyes stared into his own, accented sharply by black eyeliner. She raised an eyebrow teasingly when he growled lightly and crossed the ends of the leash rewrapping it around his throat, her gloves creaking as they formed to her hands,“I will ask one more time.” She pressed closer,“Are you willing to be played with?”

The tightness around his throat and the smell of fresh leather and cloth sent him into overdrive. His hands gripped at the wall and he struggled against her lithe body, moss green eyes hazily staring into her own. Again she just smiled at him and grinded against his crotch, humming thoughtfully as a needy groan rattled deep in his chest. The more he writhed against her the less he wanted it to stop, his body responding to her tempting offer and bucking against her. His normally spiked up hair fell over his eyes, his glasses fogging from his heated panting and slipping down his nose. When she reached up, perfect nails grazing over his sensitive skin and plucked the frames from his face he groaned softly,“Yes….”  
She stroked his cheek,“Hmm? Yes what, my dear~?” 

His eyes widened at the feeling of the slick gloves on his skin, shivering under her touch. He swallowed thickly as sweat began to build on his skin,“Yes..Mistress.”  
Ignis jumped when she ran her hand down his neck,“Good boy.” The small, almost unnoticable gasp that left his mouth had her taking her bottom lip between her teeth to avoid smiling. Dropping one end she let the leash fall away from his throat and stepped back, crossing her arms,“Now strip.”

He remained against the wall for a few moments, staring her down with lust filled eyes. The sound of leather smacking leather caught his attention, urging him into movement unless he expected a form of punishment. Ignis raised his hands to his mouth, pulling off the gloves with his teeth. Setting them aside he went to work removing his dress shirt, teasingly rubbing the buttons before undoing them one by one. A small simper teased his lips when her eyes raked over his torso as he slipped the item off his shoulders, the fabric bunching at his feet. Rubbing at the buckle he undid his belt and opened the zipper, a distinct bulge rising between the flaps. With a smirk he kicked off his pants, hands caressing the waist band of his deep purple boxers,“Are you sure you want to continue, darling? We wouldn’t want you to become overwhelmed, now would we?”

The leash in her hands trembled slightly. Even though she had started this she wasn’t fully certain she could handle him, especially with how he was acting now. She’d barely managed to one up him when he was fighting her but now that he was letting her take command she was having second doubts. Hands tensing around the leash she looked him in the eyes. His dirty blonde locks fell from their up-do and framed moss green eyes that were just a ring around a swollen pupil, tearing away from her gaze briefly to flick over her corset and stockings then the leash in her hands and lingering on her lips. His body glistened with a thin sheen of sweat and his chest expanded and contracted with hot, heavy breaths and she could see his hands twitching and fidgeting with the material of his boxers. A devilish smile curled her lips,“I’m fairly certain,” She reached behind her back, unhitching the red collar from the belt on her corset and presenting it to him, the tags jangling,“I can handle you.”

Excitement flared in his eyes and he was quick to pull down his underwear, biting his lip and moaning softly when his hard on tapped against his stomach. He let the material bunch at his feet and stepped out, standing before her completely nude,“Then by all means,” Those perfect lips curved into a smirk,“Handle me. Whatever. Way. You. Wish.” 

His voice dropped into the same dark, lilted tone he used when he knew she was trying to get his attention and played ignorant as he skillfully danced around the subject. She didn’t let him see how badly he was affecting her, instead focusing on opening the collar and wrapping it around his throat. From the corner of her eye she could see him staring down at her lustfully, licking his lips like an animal in heat. Looping a finger through the metal ring she yanked him down into a searing kiss. A deep throaty groan was her response, his hands falling to her waist. She used the distraction to acquire his belt, carefully teasing the leather out of the loops on his pants. Once she had it out and maneuvered into her now free hands she quickly pushed his hands away and wrapped his wrists together with the belt. His brief look of shock had her chuckling,“I told you, you’re not allowed to touch me because of your disobedience.” The leash she had put away made another appearance as she latched it to his collar,“Any problems with that?”

Ignis smirked,“None at all, darling.” The tags on his collar jangled as he gestured to the open living room,“Lead the way, Mistress~.”

She simpered and turned away from him, leash in hand. She walked him into the living room and Ignis took notice that the furniture had been moved,“I had time to waste so I took the liberty of moving things around.” A gloved hand fiddled with his tags as her smile faded,“You’ve left me alone for so long…”

He frowned and stroked her cheek,“I’m sorry, darling. You know how important my work is.”

His hand was taken away by hers,“It’s alright, Iggy. Besides~,” The smile returned to her painted lips,“Now we have much more room to play~.” Her hands settled on his shoulders, pushing him down to his knees and he grinned in return. Leather gloves creaked and stretched as her loving fingers brushed through his hair, upsetting more strands from their place above his head. 

He groaned in response to her touches, leaning against her thigh, the stocking rasping against his cheek. One hand removed itself from his head and reached behind him for something but he paid it no mind. Blonde locks fell over his eyes and brushed against her leg as they were disrupted and mussed, his eyes falling shut. He opened them again when she stopped petting him and kneeled to his height,“Yes, Mis-”  

He was cut off as she again laid her lips upon his. The kiss was softer, gentle as they moved against each other. Another of his soft, sinful moans left his throat, and he barely noticed what she was doing beyond kissing him.

That is until he choked on his own tongue and threw his head back.

“I was told you might react like that.”

Surprised green eyes glanced at her before looking down. He groaned at the sight of a black ring wrapped around the base of his cock,“I figured I should start your punishment now. You know, for trying to get away from me~?” The pressure around his pulsating cock sent lightning up his spine and he bit his lip to stop himself from moaning outright. 

She stood up, her voice lilting from above him,“I also know a little more about you than I first intended.” Something was brought into his line of sight and he blushed madly,“Who would have known that the Prince’s Advisor would enjoy anal~?”

Her leather clad hands rolled the dildo between her fingers as he sputtered,“Now, now, don’t be so embarrassed. It’s not like I didn’t enjoy the show~.” It was no lie when she said she enjoyed it-his flushed face and bare chest as he slid the toy in and out of himself so easily while on his knees, his other hand gripping and jerking his swollen cock-it was a sight to behold. And when he finished, cum dripping from his hand and splattered on the bedsheets he pulled it out and left himself gaping, caressing his backside as he panted. She let a small blush coat her already red cheeks at the memory and smiled,“You are quite gifted at pleasing yourself, Iggy.” A single leather clad digit ran down his flushed cheek,“I wonder how you’ll do with an audience~?”

His already red face heated even more and looked away from her. She wanted to watch him please himself? He shuddered at the idea, his shaft straining and pulsating against the cock ring she put on him. Ignis could feel her dark gaze on him as she walked out of his line of sight and sat behind him. He jolted and his cock twitched at the sound of a bottle opening.

“Don’t worry about me, dearest. Just pretend I’m not here.”

Did she seriously expect that from him?

A thick, wet liquid trickled down his crease, the sudden cold shocking him out of his thoughts. Gloved hands spread his ass cheeks wide, exposing him to the sinful eyes of his lover. Ignis looked over his shoulder meekly, his ears painted a rouge red that darkened when the toy was pressed to his entrance. Moaning weakly he turned away from her, sitting down on his legs until the dildo slowly slid into him. He gasped as the head popped past the tight ring of muscle and slid deep into his twitching entrance. The feeling of being full went straight to his aching cock and boiled low in his stomach as he moaned. The toy remained attached to the floor as he slowly slid up and down, riding his own guilty pleasure in front of his girlfriend. 

The black dildo was designed specifically to reach that wonderful little spot hidden deep within his walls, grinding deliciously over his prostate with each motion. With a deep moan he moved faster, setting his hands on the floor between his legs and closing his eyes. If he were honest it was even more dirty than he first thought it would be: a toy that he definitely didn’t want her to find buried deep in his ass, the lubricant she used spread over his crease and trickling down his thighs, her eyes boring into his back. It wasn’t just dirty, it was absolutely filthy. 

Ignis felt a smirk pull at his lips and he looked over his shoulder. His walls clenched around his toy at her smoldering gaze set on his backside as she watched him please himself. Her eyes flicked up to his and he smirked wider, arching his back and slowly sinking down on the dildo in his ass while moaning sinfully, watching her gaze set back onto his spread opening. 

A leather clad hand smacked his ass, ignoring his surprised yelp,“I told you to be obedient.” She sat up on her knees, pushing him up off of his toy and pulling it off the floor leaving him on his hands and knees, his ass left gaping. She took the toy in hand and rubbed it against his stretched hole, listening to his heavy breathing as she leaned over his shoulder,“Since I can’t trust you to do anything without being cocky about it, I’ll just do it for you.” 

There was no waiting on his take on the matter as she shoved it back into him. He openly groaned as she set a brutal pace, slamming the dildo into his ass as her other hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. A strand of thick, sticky pre-cum trickled from the head and over the black glove but neither cared. His hips jolted forward when the head of his toy ground against his prostate, the cold tags jangling against his flushed chest. The feeling of the dildo buried in his ass and her hand working his cock had him teetering on the edge of release, every heartbeat throbbing painfully through his swollen iron and ripping moans from the bottom of his chest. Blonde locks slapped against his face as he threw his head back and prepared for his release, the pressure building up and ready to explode.

The hot coil in his stomach tightened but nothing happened. His eyes snapped open when her voice chuckled in his ear,“You know, this ring is pretty special,” The cock ring. The cock ring was preventing his release,“When I got it, the guy told me it was blessed with a special magic,” The slick gloves slid over the rubber around his cock,“Apparently there’s a version of magic designed specifically for moments like these.” 

Her searching fingers found something hidden on the ring and an explosion of intense desire built up in his lower stomach. He threw his head back and cried out at the sudden onslaught of dizzying pleasure, his skin tingling under the effects of the cock ring. The dildo slamming into his ass felt much more satisfying then he could remember. He pushed back against it, his head falling down with an agonized whine. 

She pulled it out of him with a wet pop and dropped in onto the coffee table,“Nice to see that it works,” Her eyes landed on his stretched hole when it clenched at air, drinking in his tortured moan,“But I think that’s enough of that.” She yanked on the leash, forcing him back on his knees,“I think you deserve a treat for being such a good boy.” Her footsteps echoed in the nearly empty room as she moved to stand in front of him. Wrapping the loop in the leash around one delicate wrist the leather gloves gripped the waistband of her lace panties, rubbing the material before they were swiftly pulled off and tossed away. Sinful fingers spread her lower lips, exposing herself to him,“How about some honey to satiate your hunger~?”

Ignis looked up weakly as his release ebbed away painfully, dirty blonde locks sticking to his forehead and cheeks as sweat glistened on his skin. Lust filled green eyes locked onto her dripping cunt, staring hungrily as he licked his lips. Sitting back on his legs he faced her, his jaw slack and chest heaving. Hands digging into the carpet he plunged his tongue deep within her folds, lapping and sucking harshly. A hand clenched a fistful of his ruined hair and he moaned into her shamelessly. Her walls clenched around his tongue as he thrust it in and out, dragging it over her slit before returning to her soaked entrance. Sweet juices coated his lips and dripped down his neck and chin, trickling off the tags on his collar and onto the floor. Her hips ground against his face and he groaned as her slick skin raked over his tongue, the blunt end of his orgasm rearing it’s unsatisfying head.  
Suddenly she pulled away from him,“G-Good boy,” She panted,“You have been really good this time, Ignis. I’m proud of you~.” Her words were breathy as she scratched at his scalp,“Do you think you did well enough to earn your release? Hmm?”

He swallowed thickly, his cock throbbing against his stomach,“Y-Yes…”

She pulled the leash taught between them,“Yes what, Ignis? Answer me properly.”

He whined,“Y-Yes…Mistress..”

A simper pulled at painted lips,“Good boy.” She set a hand on his shoulder and pushed him onto his back,“You won’t be needing these anymore, now will you?” Her hands were quick to undo the cock ring and slip it off his aching iron. His head fell back onto the carpet with a soft moan of relief, barely noticing that she had also removed his belt from his wrists. She took his hands between her own, kissing the raw skin there with a whispered apology before setting them on her waist,“For being such a good pet I’ll make an exception to the no touching rule,” Leather hands gripped at his shaft and aligned it with her sheath,“Are you ready for your treat, Ignis dearest?”

The blonde panted hotly as her wet heat seeped into his sensitive skin,“P-Please, Mistress.” 

And with that she sunk down on him, moaning at his impressive girth stretching her walls. A moan of his own left his perfect lips as she started to ride him slowly, her slick skin clenching and pulsating around his swollen cock. A thin sheen of sweat coated her own skin as she bounced on his cock, her hands against his chest and fingers splayed over the sweltering skin. Leaning forward she rode him harder, caressing the hardened muscle that rippled under her hands with every breath as her walls contracted and released around his iron.

Panting hard she reached down to her clit and rubbed against it,“I-Ignis,” She breathed,“I’m going to come.” Her painted lips grazed against his,“Come with me, Ignis.”  
One of his hands buried itself into her hair and pulled her into a searing kiss. With stained lips he pulled away from her sinful mouth and set his chin on her shoulder, gripping her hips and thrusting up into her. She fell against him with a shout as he brutally pounded into her, pushing his hot breath and needy moans into her ears. He felt her body tense against his before her walls clenched around him fiercely and he groaned loudly at the sudden tightness. He held her still above him and thrust past her pulsating release as he chased his own, pulling out and cumming hard on her stomach with a loud groan.

Ignis rubbed the exposed skin on her hips as they came down from their high, holding her gently as she hummed in satisfaction. He placed a kiss on her forehead,“Do you feel better now, darling?”

She smiled softly at the weakness in his words,“Yes, Iggy, I feel much better.” Placing a soft kiss on his swollen lips she stood up and offered him a hand,“I think now we should just clean ourselves up and go to sleep. It’s pretty late and we’re both tired.”

Ignis took her hand,“I couldn’t agree more.” Standing up and removing the collar and leash he set both on the coffee table, trailing after his love as she sauntered off towards the bathroom. After they were showered and dressed they headed off to their shared bedroom.

Where they cuddled until they fell asleep, and in the morning she was still wrapped in Ignis’ arms.


End file.
